


Нюансы лексикона

by ilargia



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Bayer Leverkusen, M/M, OH GOD WHY, Russian Lessons, there is too much Yurcha in my head
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: Преподавание самого важного раздела русского языка едва ли совершеннолетнему наглецу — одна из немногих вещей, что скрашивают Юрче унылое и почти невидимое пребывание в клубе.





	Нюансы лексикона

**Author's Note:**

> Предшествовавшие тексту реальные события — прямой эфир гарного хлопца Юрченко в Инстаграме перед массовым отъездом в сборные, куда золотой леверкузенский ребенок Хавертц нагло притащился и в очередной раз выдал весь свой словарный запас великого русского мата в комментариях ([1](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/9/7/5/1975894/85261256.jpg), [2](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/9/7/5/1975894/85261257.jpg)).
> 
> Написано на Football Autumn Fest 2017 на diary.ru для команды Бундеслиги.

_yurcha10_  
ну и что это ОПЯТЬ было?

 _kaihavertz29_  
хвалюсь

 _yurcha10_  
чем хвалиться-то?

 _kaihavertz29_  
лучшим учителем русского языка во всей стране

 _yurcha10_  
за уши тебя надо, а не гордиться

 _kaihavertz29_  
зато видишь, какая реклама хорошая! в массы пошло. легенда!

Юрча отворачивается от экрана и потирает глаза под своими очками, кажущимися ему самому очень модными, но на самом деле больше нелепыми. Несносный мальчишка, а, если уж что засело у него в голове, никак не выкинет.

Обитающий в последние дни у него товарищ — как же хорошо, когда в квартире есть хотя бы кто-то — еще четвертью часа ранее наконец угомонился со своими попытками расколошматить все в гостиной неумелой чеканкой вытащенного откуда-то мячика и уполз, как он выразился, «полежать», придавленный количеством выпитого пива.

Оглянувшись вокруг, Юрча вдруг осознает всю глупость окружающей его картины: он сидит один, в дурацкой кепке козырьком назад, бестолково пялясь в телефон, время ползет к полночи, а казавшееся спасительным в начале вечера пиво совершенно не лезет в горло.

Спасаться ему есть от чего, на самом деле. В клубе в очередной раз американские горки по турнирной таблице, да только вот ему билетика на аттракцион не хватило, и приходится наблюдать за всем кисло-сладким весельем даже не с бровки, а с трибуны стадиона или вовсе с этого же самого дивана, на котором он предается сейчас внезапно навалившейся полуночной рефлексии. До какого-то момента казалось, что сейчас ему позвонят из сборной, и он, как месяц назад, сможет сбежать из своей квартирки с видом на Байеркройц и отвлечься хоть на несколько дней, — но это было бы слишком просто. Телефон так и остался безмолвным, высвечивая лишь беззвучные уведомления о новых лайках в Инстаграме.

И даже Кая, хоть как-то разбавлявшего его невидимое существование в клубе, не притащишь залипать в приставку после тренировки: у него сейчас совсем другие заботы. Где диван в центре Леверкузена и где честь выводить свою сборную, пусть и младшую, на поле с полоской в цветах флага вокруг плеча? В мире по-настоящему больших ставок и большой ответственности, все чаще кажется Юрче, места для него самого не находится. Не его это игра и не его роль. Его — вот она, сидеть черт знает где с сомнительными приятелями да общаться с окружающим миром посредством идиотских прямых эфиров в социальных сетях.

Юрча снова смотрит на последние два сообщения с дурацкими эмодзи и ловит себя на глупой идее.

Да нет же, ну зачем. Может, он спит вообще — с его-то способностью отключиться где угодно и как угодно за три секунды нарваться на заспанный голос на другом конце трубки получалось куда чаще желаемого, хотя он вообще звонил довольно редко, чаще предпочитая написать (ведь так не слышно, как долго он вспоминает очередное вылетевшее напрочь из головы слово). Может, он уже встретился с ребятами из сборной, и ему совсем не до него — одно дело три смайлика подряд отправить, а это совсем другое. Может, в дороге, зачем отвлекать и с толку сбивать. Да и вообще, в двадцать первом веке это совсем недопустимое вторжение в личное пространство.

Примерно на последней причине ничего не делать он прищуривает глаза и все же тыкает в значок с телефонной трубкой. И, чуть помедлив, выбирает режим с видео.

Пока он не получает никакого ответа, он снова вспоминает оброненную получасом ранее фразу про то, что у него нет никакого настроения вспоминать немецкий. Надо же, когда есть причина — не причина даже, а внезапная прихоть, — и настроение появляется.

— Что, наговорился, звезда Инстаграма? — с экрана телефона на него смотрят две нагло задранные черные брови, дополняющиеся лукавой ухмылкой. Сна, разумеется, ни в одном глазу, на заднем плане — темный диван в его кельнской съемной квартире. Какая же чушь вся эта ваша вежливая осторожность.

— Ага, — с гордостью отвечает Юрча и чуть прокашливается, стараясь прогнать из интонации нахлынувшую парой минут ранее меланхолию. — Дома еще?

— Дома. Завтра с утра во Франкфурт, а там дальше по расписанию.

— Понятно, откуда у тебя время, эээ, представления устраивать!

— Разумеется. Стольким еще нужно поделиться с миром, ммм, — несносный мальчишка корчит максимально мечтательную гримасу, на что Юрча автоматически закатывает глаза: ну вот и что с ним таким поделаешь, а.

Повисает немного глупое молчание, но Юрче вдруг приходит в голову, как объяснить такое полуночное виртуальное вторжение.

— Вообще-то я тут не просто так.

— Ммм?

Кай заинтригованно смотрит прямо во фронтальную камеру своего телефона, прекрасно понимая, как это должно выглядеть: ровно как и в реальной жизни, когда он подолгу не сводит с собеседников прищуренных глаз, выжидая чего-либо.

Собравшись с силами, Юрча выдает:

— Пообещай мне одно, хорошо? А то я буду волноваться, — он картинно сдвигает брови для того, чтобы выглядеть максимально жалостливо.

— Чего еще? — Кай столь же наигранно-удивленно снова задирает одну бровь.

— Забудь весь свой словарный запас на матч с Беларусью. А то они ребята крепкие, а нос у тебя тонкий.

— De nachuii, — со смешком лаконично парирует Кай.

— Сам de, — передразнивает его выговор Юрча и довольно отмечает про себя, что Кай не может перестать улыбаться до самых ушей.


End file.
